ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (South Korea)
Cartoon Network South Korea is the South Korean version of the original American Cartoon Network television channel in the United States and is a cable and satellite television channel created by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner which primarily shows animated programming. It was launched on November 11, 2006. History 1995–2006: Predecessors In 1995, Orion Cartoon Network was launched. The channel's logo had nothing to do with Cartoon Network's instead using Orion's logo with the text 오리온카툰네트워크 next to it. The channel was renamed Tooniverse in 1999. The rebranded channel aired a Cartoon Network block until December 2002, when they lost the contract. At the same time, CSTV started distributing the Southeast Asian version of the channel, but only in English, as Korean laws imply that channels operating outside of South Korea are forbidden to carry Korean audio or subtitles within South Korean territory. Previously, the Japanese version was relayed on certain cable TV providers. On July 12, 2006, Turner and JoongAng Media Network signed a deal to launch the Korean version of the channel. 2006–2008: City Era On November 11, 2006, the channel launched replacing the South East Asian version on certain South Korean providers (the process wasn't completed until 2011). As their first look, the bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a 'city' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show (e.g.: a Dexter's Laboratory bumper would feature Dexter's house, a Powerpuff Girls bumper would feature most likely the PPG household, and so forth). The retro, checker board logo was replaced with the 'CN' city-style logo of today. In 2006, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Squirrel Boy. The Cartoon Cartoons moniker previously used for Cartoon Network originals was also dropped in 2006. 2008–2011: New Wave Era On August 31, 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's bumpers and commercials changed, and the Cartoon Network Theatre and Fridays Flicks were renamed to Cartoon Network Popcorn. This mimics a similar decision made by Cartoon Network Southeast Asia, with the major visual theme being the recurring 'dynamic line' on the network's official website and also in all the Station IDs, bumpers, etc. During the New Wave Era much of Cartoon Network's comedy/fun-oriented programs (such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Camp Lazlo), which were popular in the early-mid-2000s, are being shown much less frequently on the network, making way for more anime (such as Kiteretsu Daihyakka, Powerpuff Girls Z and Kaibutsu-kun) and action-oriented shows (such as Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Secret Saturdays). 2011–2014: Exciting Fun Era On October 1, 2011, Cartoon Network Korea changed to the CHECK it./It's a Fun Thing look using their own slogan, 신나는 재미 (Exciting fun) as well as introducing their own jingle. 2014–present: Are You CN What We're Sayin'?/CHECK it. 3.0 Era Programming Current * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Angry Birds Toons * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Benjamin the Elephant * Captain Tsubasa * Dragon League * Dragons: Riders of Berk * Fair, then Partly Piggy * Feli & Raffina: The Series * Gadget Boy * Hero Factory * Inakappe Taishō * Kiteretsu Daihyakka * Kodomo no Omocha * Limon and Oli * Legends of Chima * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * Magi * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Ninja Hattori-kun * Ninjago * Oscar's Oasis * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Osomatsu-kun * Pakdam Pakdai * Pink Panther & Pals * Pokonyan * The Powerpuff Girls * Regular Show * Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team * Scaredy Squirrel * Steven Universe * Teen Titans Go! * Tom & Jerry (including its movies and specials) * Tori GO! GO! * Toriko * Uncle Grandpa Former * Akazukin Chacha * The Amazing Splashinis * Angelo Rules * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Batman the Brave & the Bold * Beyblade Series * Bobby's World * Bolts and Blip * Bratz * Bugged * Camp Lazlo * Cardcaptor Sakura * Cardfight!! Vanguard * Care Bears * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Chowder * Codename: Kids Next Door * Code Lyoko * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Danball Senki W * Danball Senki * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ethelbert the Tiger * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * GeGeGe no Kitaro * Generator Rex * George of the Jungle * Gokyoudai Monogatari * Harvey Street Kids * Hero: 108 * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Johnny Bravo * Justice League * Kaibutsu-kun * Kid vs. Kat * Kimba the White Lion * Lassie * Lego Friends * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Looney Tunes * Marude Dameo * Niyandar * Mix Master * Monk Little Dog * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Mysterious Joker * Naruto * Onegai My Melody * Pat & Stan * Pencilmation * Pippi Longstocking * Pokémon Series * Postman Pat * Powerpuff Girls Z * Pretty Rhythm * Puyo Puyo * Robot Arpo * Robotboy * Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team * Samurai Jack * Scan2Go * Secret Jouju * Skunk Fu * Squirrel Boy * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Star Wars: the Clone Wars * Strawberry Shortcake * Tayo the Little Bus * Teen Titans * The Garfield Show * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Looney Tunes Show * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Raspberry Times * The Road Runner Show * The Save-Ums! * The Secret Saturdays * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Thundercats * Wallace & Gromit * Xiaolin Showdown * Zeenie Dollz See also *Cartoon Network References External links *Cartoon Network South Korea Website *TV-schedule/TV-guide Category:Korean television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific